This invention is in the field of electrically operated push button locks and particularly in the field of such locks having an alarm system for detecting tampering or out of sequence operation of the push buttons of the lock.
Prior art including push button locks in most instances do not have the capability of repeating a particular digit in a combination of digits.
Such prior art locks do not have semiconductor logic means for detecting when a wrong digit has been selected or when a digit was selected out of its proper sequence and to set off an alarm as a result of such detection.
Further, such prior art locks, if they do have logic circuitry, it is of the type that responds to any wrong digit selection and thereby results in being able to determine the proper digit by merely making 10 attempts, the one attempt not setting off the alarm being the one that selected the proper digit.
The prior art also does not provide to such digital locks the ability to remotely preset or clear any combination within such lock, or locks.